dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Yun Jung Hoon
Perfil thumb|250px|Yun Jung Hoon *'Nombre:' 연정훈 / Yun Jung Hoon (Yeon Jeong Hun) *'Profesión:' Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Busan, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 180cm *'Peso:' 72kg *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Escorpio *'Familia:' Padre/Actor Yeon Kyu Jin, Esposa/Actriz Han Ga In, hija e hijo *'Agencia:' 935 Entertainment Dramas *Lies of Lies (Channel A, 2020) *Possessed (OCN, 2019) *My Healing Love (MBC, 2018-2019) *Bravo My Life (SBS, 2017) *Man to Man (jTBC, 2017) *Dasan Jung Yak Yong (KBS1, 2017) *Ms. Temper and Nam Jung Gi (jTBC, 2016) ''Cameo *Swan (2015) Cameo *Cheo Yong 2 (OCN, 2015) Cameo *Mask (SBS, 2015) *A Time of Love (KBSN, Hong Kong especial, 2014) *I Summon You, Gold! (MBC, 2013) *Vampire Prosecutor (Temporada 2)(OCN, 2012) *Can Love Become Money (MBN, 2012) *Vampire Prosecutor (OCN, 2011) *Jejoongwon (SBS, 2009) *Dream (SBS, 2009) cameo * East of Eden (MBC, 2008) * Sad Love Story (MBC, 2005) * Love Is All Around (MBC, 2004) * Snow White (KBS, 2004) * Rosemary (KBS, 2003) * Yellow Handkerchief (KBS, 2003) * A Problem at My Younger Brother's House (SBS, 2003) * Drama City (KBS, 2002-07-07) * Nonstop (MBC, 2000) * Kaist (SBS, 1999) Programas de TV *Running Man(SBS, 2015) Ep. 234 *Top Gear Korea Season 3 (XTM, 2012) *Top Gear Korea Season 2 (XTM, 2012) *Top Gear Korea (XTM, 2011) Películas *Skiptrace (2015) *Good Friends (2013) *Love In Magic (2005) *Daddy Long Legs (2005) Anuncios *'2010: '''Samsung Hauzen Bubble Eco con Han Ga In *KTF *Lotte Confectionery “Weezzle” Premios *'2018 MBC Drama Awards:' Top Excellence Award for an Actor in a Serial Drama (My Healing Love) *'2008 MBC Drama Awards:' PD Premio (East of Eden) *'2003 KBS Acting Awards:' Mejor nuevo actor Curiosidades *'Educación:' Universidad Myungji *'Aficiones:' Batería y coches de carrera *'Especialidades:' Kendo *'Debut:''' 1999 *Se casó con la actriz Han Ga In el 26 de abril de 2005, con quién anteriormente protagonizaron juntos el drama Yellow Handkerchief en 2003. *El 21 de Abril de 2014, se confirmó que su esposa, Han Ga In, estaba embarazada. * El 23 de septiembre de 2014, se revelo que su esposa Han Ga In sufrió un aborto involuntario. * El 22 de noviembre de 2015, se reveló que la actriz Han Ga In se encuentra embarazada con 5 meses, se espera que el nacimiento del bebé ocurra entre marzo y abril del 2016. *El bebé nació el 13 de abril del 2016 en una clínica de maternidad en Gangnam, Seúl. Es su primera hija, la cual llega tras 11 años de matrimonio. *El 30 de diciembre de 2018 reveló durante la ceremonia de los MBC Drama Awards que su esposa se encuentra embarazada de su segundo hijo. *El 13 de mayo de 2019, alrededor de las 2 p.m. KST, su esposa la actriz Han Ga In, dio a luz a un niño sano en un hospital en Seúl. Enlaces *Perfil (nate) *Perfil (epg.co.kr) *HanCinema Galería 419px-Yjh2.jpg Yun Jung Hoon1.jpg Yun Jung Hoon2.jpg Yun Jung Hoon3.jpg Yun Jung Hoon4.jpg Yun Jung Hoon5.jpg Yun Jung Hoon6.jpg Yun Jung Hoon7.JPG Categoría:935 Entertainment Categoría:KActor